


A Climactic Defeat

by fraufi666



Category: Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c., Western Australian State Politics
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Authority Figures, Crack, Dom/sub, Dominance, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Humiliation, I am so sorry, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Politics, Power Play, Rivalry, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Submission, Vanity, Western Australian Politics - Freeform, debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: Despite conceding defeat prior to the 2021 election, Zak Kirkup still believes that he is the golden boy of the Western Australia Liberal Party. Prior to the televised leadership debate, Kirkup is full of confidence that he will at least be able to win against Mark McGowan on screen. But perhaps there is more to the Premier than meets the eye.
Relationships: Zak Kirkup/Mark McGowan
Kudos: 1





	A Climactic Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an AU. Although I have used real people and political figures this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.

A man leaned over, panting in exhaustion as the late afternoon rays began to beat down on him. There was nothing like an adrenalin rush before a leadership debate. He checked his watch and smiled in satisfaction as he noted the time. Another record broken. Zak Kirkup knew that this day, like all days was going to be one of victory. Sure, the Liberals were not going to win the 2021 Western Australian election, but he knew within his heart that _he_ was what the party needed.

He jogged back to his house. As soon as the door was shut, he stripped himself of the jogging gear, going straight into the bathroom to have a shower. He chuckled to himself as the water began to pour down his body at full pelt. This was going to be a good day, he could tell. After all, it was not every day that one had to debate against Mark McGowan. The Liberals entrusted him of all people to do the job, and now he was not going to let them down.

After he had finished, he took a moment to gaze at his dripping features in the mirror. He grinned, gazing at himself from different angles.

_Future Prime Minister indeed.*_

Sure, he could not be Premier this time, but all good things come to those who wait. He was not going to back down without a fight. After spraying on some deodorant, Kirkup practiced his smile a few times, making sure he looked good for the cameras. “Voting for Liberal is the sure fire way to save Roe 8 & 9.” He said confidently to himself, as if he were in front of an audience. He frowned, deciding that the wording was wrong. “A vote for Liberal is a vote for local communities.” He paused briefly before adding in the the next part, conviction strong in his voice, “We _will_ save Roe 8 & 9.”

_Better._

He went to the bedroom, drying himself hastily before donning on a suit. Kirkup went to the mirror, combing his hair carefully so the parting was just right. After he had gotten ready, he replaced his watch on his wrist, before giving himself another check over in the mirror. Even though McGowan was more popular, the Labor MP did not have Kirkup’s good looks and charismatic charm. He was bumbling, boring and hopeless. Nobody, not even the staunchest of Labor voters would find anything that came out of that man’s mouth to be interesting. Imagining him losing the leadership debate gave Kirkup such joy. With high spirits, he got into his car and made his way to the Channel 7 Studio. Punctuality, after all never did hurt anyone.

~

Once he had arrived at the Studio he was just about to sign in when he spotted a government car pulling up nearby. Kirkup squinted as he tried to make out the figure that was emerging from the vehicle. He felt his heart sink. It was none other than the Premier himself. McGowan narrowed his eyes back at the Opposition Leader.

“Zak. You’re here early.”

Despite wanting to insult the man, Kirkup decided to turn on the charm. It would only make the Premier look bad, after all. He flashed his trademark grin. “Good evening, Mark.”

“That’s Premier to you.” McGowan replied testily, his features darkening as the sun began to dip in the horizon. The two began to walk towards the entrance of the studio, keeping a fair distance between them. McGowan managed to push in front of Kirkup as they got to the front desk, signing in before him.  
  
The Liberal MP rolled his eyes. Typical. Always wanting to act like a bully instead of being cordial. That was the Labor Party in a nutshell. Kirkup smirked. It was understandable that McGowan was so grumbly and bitter. After all, he did come from a lower-middle class background…he wasn’t even born in Perth! Even though Kirkup himself could sympathise with such humble origins, he did not let that define him. He chose to dress more lavishly and perfecting his accent to sound more cultivated. While McGowan was the type to let his past define him, Kirkup was a self-made man. Perhaps, that was why the title of Premier mattered so much to the Labor MP.

“You’re here early.” Kirkup finally said, as they made their way to the change rooms, “I take it you were busy relaxing at home instead of campaigning?” He could see that McGowan was carrying a briefcase, a sign that he had come straight from the office, but it was still amusing to try and irritate the Premier. After all, who brings their paperwork to a television studio?

McGowan ignored him, sitting down on one of the seats. The makeup artist was running late, and a crewmember of Channel 7 asked for the two politicians to be patient as the traffic situation was terrible. The crewmember closed the door, leaving the two politicians alone.

“Ah, such a shame they’re running late. If you guys had committed to building Roe 8 & 9, none of this would be happening!” Kirkup chuckled, leaning back in his chair. “Shame that you care more about this coronavirus issue than Australian jobs.”

The Premier kept his eyes downcast, refusing to engage with the Opposition. He did not want to waste his energy on such a frivolous matter. “Roe 8 & 9 is completely irrelevant…” He stated coldly, unable to stay silent for much longer. “We have bigger issues to deal with.”

Kirkup got up from the seat, walking over to McGowan. He stood with his shoulders back so that he was practically towering over the sitting Premier. “You’re the one who’s irrelevant.” He responded, “In fact, it’s only by luck that Western Australians are going to vote for you…under normal circumstances, it would be _me_ that the people would vote for. After all, it’s only the Liberal Party that truly stands for the community.”

McGowan scoffed. “You’re sounding incredibly confident for someone who is going to lose. Why even bother? You’ve already conceded defeat.”

Kirkup leaned close to the Premier, his hand clasping the back of his chair. McGowan looked so small and pathetic, a helpless rabbit cornered by a cunning wolf. “That’s because Labor need a strong opposition…without checks and balances, what kind of Liberal Democracy would we have?”

The Premier leaned down, picking up the briefcase that was at his feet. Unlatching it, he finally lifted the lid open. Kirkup’s eyes followed him, a grin sweeping across his face.

“What are you going to do now? Read your speech to me?” Kirkup asked, chuckling. “I should’ve known you would be so-”

Instead of seeing a piece of paper being pulled out of the briefcase, a pair of metal cuffs gleamed in McGowan’s hands.

Shock was immediately replaced by amusement and Kirkup began to laugh, thinking that this was all just a silly joke.

“Oh Mark. You really are quite a comedian. Been reading too much _Fifty Shades of Grey_ I see? Your taste in literature is just as questionable as your policies.”

But the Premier’s hazel eyes remained dull and devoid of laughter…almost as if he were on the frontline, preparing himself for combat.

“Can I remind you that I am in a position of power and anything you say or do will be used against you?” McGowan’s tone had a slight tinge of severity and he sounded more like a policeman than a politician.

Kirkup could not stop his howls, tears streaming down his eyes as he slapped his own thigh. “Whatever you say, _officer McGow_ an.” The Liberal MP giggled. In a way, it was oddly attractive seeing the Premier look so authoritarian, so stern. Kirkup could not help but wonder what the politician would look like in a uniform instead. “You really must be running out of ideas to entertain the audience if you have to put a police act. But hey, whatever floats your boat.” He gazed into McGowan’s eyes, the sides of his mouth aching from so much smiling, before lowering his voice as if to threaten the Labor MP. “But anyway…I’d like to see you try.”

In an instant, McGowan leapt to his feet, pushing Kirkup face down onto the dressing table. With mechanical efficiency, he crouched over, closing one cuff over the other man’s ankle before attaching the other cuff around the leg of the table.

Slightly dazed, Kirkup managed to move his head from the table, backing away slightly. But he was unable to move any further. He glanced down at the cuff around his ankle, his eyebrows raised in bewilderment.

There was a hint of a smile on the Premier’s face.

“I don’t know if you’re aware but I _did_ serve seven years in the Navy. So you can keep your trap shut.” McGowan replied smartly.

“Big deal, you cuffed me to a table...” Kirkup was trying to remain confident, but his voice was shaking slightly. He had underestimated the Labor MP’s strength. “Any old fool can do that, navy service or not.”

McGowan reached up, removing the tie quickly from Kirkup’s neck. “I think you talk too much.” He stated, placing the tie over the Liberal MP’s mouth, tying it securely behind his head. A hand traced against the younger man’s stubbled jaw as the hazel eyes surveyed Kirkup’s features from head to toe. “You are actually rather attractive when you’re silent.” 

The air felt so hot between the two men and Kirkup reached up to unbutton his shirt instinctively. Standing closely behind him, McGowan’s hand traced against the other man’s torso. As the hand moved downwards, the Opposition Leader could feel himself hardening in anticipation. McGowan’s other hand cupped Kirkup’s cheek, lips only inches away from his ear. 

“You’ve been such a naughty boy, Zak…so I must punish you accordingly.”

The Premier paused to take a pair of black latex gloves out of the pocket of his suit jacket. He pulled them on quickly, the sound of latex slapping the air.

Eyes wide, Kirkup tried to turn around, although his movements were restricted. This could not be happening right before the Leadership Debate. He tried to interject, but the gag muffled his cries.

“Mm! MMM!!”

“Be quiet, or I’ll really give you something to cry about.” McGowan ordered, turning away briefly to take something else out of his briefcase. From the corner of his eye, the contraption in the Labor MP’s hand appeared be two metal clamps, attached together by a chain. Kirkup tried to pull away, but the Premier managed to grab hold of his shoulder with one hand, keeping him in place. Gently, he unbuttoned the rest of the Liberal MP’s shirt, exposing his chest. In the mirror of the dressing table, it was glistening with perspiration. With one hand gripping Kirkup’s shoulder, McGowan began to open the clamps, closing one of them down on the other man’s nipples.

“Mm!!” Kirkup gasped, feeling a tinge of pleasure mixed with pain sweeping across his chest. McGowan raised his eyebrows, curious at the other man’s reaction, before putting the second clamp on the other nipple.

“You’ve always gloated so much. How does it feel not being able to say anything in response?” McGowan asked, smiling slightly at the fact that the Opposition could not defend himself. He leaned in, tugging Kirkup’s hair. “It’s funny how you called me a princess back when I sued Clive Palmer for defamation*…I think you’re the _real_ princess in all of this.”

_But that was last year!!_ Kirkup wanted to pipe up, but the gag stopped him from being able to say anything intelligible.

“So what if I used taxpayer money? You Liberals care so little for the taxpayer anyway. I was defending my reputation, something that seems so incredibly important to you.” He chuckled slightly as he looked at the way Kirkup’s hair had been put out of place. Sweating, his shirt open and a tie around his mouth, this image was a stark contrast to how the Opposition Leader had normally presented himself. Standing closely behind him, McGowan started to unbuckle the Liberal MP’s trousers, zipping down the fly quickly. Even though Kirkup tried to ignore his own arousal, it was plain to see.

“Do you enjoy being humiliated, dear Zak?” The Premier cooed mockingly. Teasingly, he took hold of the chain in between his nipples, giving it a rough yank. Kirkup jolted, hating the way the pain excited him. With uncharacteristic tenderness, McGowan planted a kiss against the tie, where his rival’s lips would have been. His fingertips traced against the tip of his cock, causing Kirkup to tremble slightly. As much as he despised this man, McGowan had a good idea of where his pleasure points were. “I’ll admit to you something that I’ve never told anyone else…” McGowan whispered, his warm breath against the side of Opposition Leader’s neck, “I’ve actually visited your Facebook page…many times. And I must say, you do tend to be a natural for the cameras.”

Kirkup’s pulse raced as he realised this, and he could not help but feel some pride and excitement at the thought that his rival enjoyed seeing his photos. Secretly, he hoped that perhaps the Premier had pleasured himself to a number of them. But the thought of McGowan masturbating only turned him on all the more.

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of McGowan spitting into his hand. The Premier’s moist fingers traced against his backside, close to the entrance.

“You Liberal boys are always so uptight.” McGowan stated, as if providing an explanation for his actions, “It’s time we loosened you up.”

Kirkup jolted as he felt the first finger enter him, and then the second. He gasped, enjoying the sensation as McGowan continued to prod him. Once he had moved three fingers into him, he let out a louder moan.

“You are such a naughty boy.” McGowan growled, reaching down to take another device from his briefcase. Kirkup could hear a hum behind him that grew louder as his rival moved it closer to him. He began to shake as the device entered him, the pleasure completely overriding every thought or feeling in his mind.

McGowan stepped back, as if admiring his handy work. He reached into his pocket, taking out this phone. Quickly, he pressed down a button. On the corner of the frame, a red circle showed up.

“From looking at your Facebook page, it’s plain to see that you’re such a social media whore.” McGowan smirked, capturing every shake of the Opposition Leader. “I bet you _love_ being filmed. I wonder what the people of Dawesville would think of this?”

As much as he tried, Kirkup could not ignore his aching erection. He continued to moan as the vibrator trembled within him, his nipples erect with pleasure. “Mmm…mmmm…” The Liberal MP moaned, unable to respond to his rival’s teasing comment.

“That’s it…” McGowan murmured in approval, “That is the most truthful response I have ever heard come out of your mouth.” With his free hand, he traced a hand through the sweaty strands of his hair, messing it up further. “In fact, I much prefer you like this…And I’m sure you do too. Just take a look at yourself…”

With Kirkup still trembling from clamps and the vibrator alone, the Labor MP grabbed hold of his cock, giving it a few hard tugs. Kirkup looked at the mirror, seeing his own flushed expression as his rival continued to work him. The muscles in his chest was taut as he could feel and see himself approaching his climax. He could not help himself as he surrendered to the pleasure, moaning at every gesture. Seeing his expression only made McGowan quicken his gestures. If this was how he was going to go down, then so be it.

“And now for the final act.” McGowan announced, zooming up on Kirkup’s face as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. “Make sure to give a big smile at the camera once you’re done.”

Unable to hold back anymore, Kirkup finally came. Fortunately most of the mess got onto McGowan’s gloves, rather than on the floor of the dressing room; it would have been awkward to try and explain how that had gotten there.

There was the sound of footsteps as the makeup artist made her way to the door. Without much fuss, McGowan pulled off the gloves, throwing them into the rubbish bin. He removed the clamps, much to Kirkup’s relief and replaced them into the briefcase. To his disappointment, McGowan also removed the vibrator, switching it off at last.

Reaching into his pocket, he took out a key and unlocked the cuff, freeing Kirkup’s ankle at last. The Liberal MP felt a sense of panic as the footsteps got closer, zipping up his trousers again and doing up his buttons. He was still panting as he struggled to get his hair back in place, his face still flushed from all of the excitement earlier. He cast a brief glance at McGowan, but his expression was as unfathomable as ever; The Premier had closed the briefcase, placing it down by his side and it was as if nothing had ever happened between them.

But the tie was no good to wear now. When Kirkup had removed it, he realised it was covered in sweat and saliva, which would no doubt show up on camera. Embarrassingly, he shoved it into his pocket. If anyone asked why he did not wear a tie to the debate, he would just say it was to appeal to the average voter. He turned to the Premier, slightly flustered for what he had put him through.

“M-Mark…” Kirkup choked, but the Labor MP ignored him. Before Kirkup could inquire him any further, the door had flown open and the makeup artist entered at last.

Given that the makeup artist was late, they barely had any time alone together prior to coming on air. Shaky and disoriented, Kirkup walked into the green room, standing up straight and trying to give an air of confidence. But he knew that it would all be futile anyway.

He looked at McGowan who appeared so calm and serene, glancing over at his notes for final preparation. Kirkup knew that he should be doing the same thing, but his mind was swimming with too many thoughts. All he could see on the page were just letters…nothing to bring him out of the feelings that he was beginning to develop for McGowan. Briefly, he remembered the way the other man’s lips caressed against his covered lips. His heart thudded in his chest as he wondered how they would feel against his mouth instead.

“We are coming on air now, gentlemen.” A crew member called out. “We will be on air in three…two…”

The red light of the camera came on and Kirkup felt so exposed and vulnerable, despite appearing so confident. Without a tie, he knew that he was at a distinct disadvantage. Quickly, he tried to push aside the thoughts of McGowan standing behind him in the mirror, touching every part of him to ensure that he fell into a climatic defeat. He forced himself to ignore it as he looked down at his notes. Maybe there was still a way to win this. After all, he could use his characteristic smile and charm to appeal to the voters.

He could hear the Premier’s calm voice as he gave an introduction, stoic yet straight to the point…the same voice that was close to his ear as he witnessed Kirkup’s most private moments. And to make matters worse, these moments were now all on film, immortalised forever. From the moment he had arrived to the studio, until he was within the other man’s grasp, he had mistakenly believed that the Premier was awkward and irrelevant. Yet there was so much more to this complicated man than he initially thought.

As he looked up at the bright studio lights, a grim smile began to spread across his face. McGowan was much tougher than he thought, and thanks to his own hubris and overconfidence, Kirkup was well on the way to his own downfall.  
  
  


In his heart, he knew that only _he_ would let down the people after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *Footnotes for explanations:  
> “Future Prime Minister indeed.”: This was a quote directly taken from a photo of Zak Kirkup holding his business card with the very phrase “Future Prime Minister” written beneath his name. I felt that this would further reinforce the overconfident personality that I have portrayed him as having. 
> 
> “It’s funny how you called me a princess back when I sued Clive Palmer for defamation... ”: This was based on a real case that had happened back in 2020. Apparently Zak Kirkup’s exact words were “I didn’t realise we elected a princess at the 2017 state election.” Feel free to read about the case further in the link below. 
> 
> https://www.mandurahmail.com.au/story/6938639/elected-a-princess-dawesville-mp-slams-premiers-defamation-claim/


End file.
